


Expectations and Jealousy.

by Culmets (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Derek, F/M, I can't tag for shit, M/M, Sub Stiles, derek is growly and cute, i can't write for shit also, not really kinda, stiles sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Culmets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets jealous, stiles' mouth gets him action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations and Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad/gifts).



> merry Christmas and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected I haven't written in a while so I tried my best! I hope you enjoy this and have a great holiday :)

"uh, Derek?" came a confused voice from behind the solid wall of muscle. Stiles couldn't see anything from this angle, why you may ask? because Derek is blocking his view; not just the usual stand there and look gloom and glare at walls, but arms around Stiles and glaring at everyone who even tries to take a step closer to each of them. Of-course, Stiles doesn't need to see that his dad is the one with the confused voice from behind Derek. The first idea that came into Stiles's brain was to try and escape Derek's grasp; thr one hand around Stiles's waist and the other cradling his head, but Stiles knew what was happening, Derek was just being his usual sulky self and getting jealous over the smallest things.

  
Stiles's arms flared, trying to think of a way to solve this situation. The other wolves would be no match to their alpha even if they tried their hardest to get him off Stiles; not that they would agree to do anything of that sort.

  
"Stiles? what's going on son?" His dad moved until he was in Stiles's view. Stiles gave a sheepish smile, and looked around in hopes that his friends would offer help...he got nothing.. not that he expected other than Scott and Allison standing in the corner, hands grasped together trying to keep their laughter to a minimal, the giggling from Isaac and Danny from the loveseat, the smirks that Lydia and Jackson were giving from the couch and grins that Erica and Boyd gave that were pointed at him and Derek.

His dad made a gesture as to ask him why Derek Hale was holding him in the middle of their living room while all his friends were giggling and whispering. yeah.. he was in trouble.

"ugh, yeah dad... we kinda need to schedule this talk that i'm guessing you're thinking of having with me now to a later time..." Stiles struggled to look his dad in the eye. he was about to try and make this situation even worse -because Stiles was never able to make a situation better-  when his dad tried to take a step closer to him and Derek growled loudly, his chest vibrating against Stiles.

"Derek, Alpha or not, let my son go!" The Sheriff's challenging eyes stared at Derek. Stiles silently begged his friends for help; he couldn't decide whether it was to free him from Derek or take his dad away so he could yell at Derek. Fortunately, his friends made that choice for him. Isaac came and wrapped his arms around the Sheriff and sooner enough; he was in the middle of a walking puppy pile.

As everyone went upstairs, Stiles and Derek were left alone in the living room, the only sound they could hear is from upstairs where the pack is occupying the Sheriff. Stiles sighed, his head resting on Derek's shoulders where it has no room to move. Derek, still with his arms around Stiles and his face hidden in Stiles neck, moved them to the couch so that Stiles ended up sprawled on Derek's lap, his legs dangling on the side of Derek. He kept breathing in Stiles' scent, his face still hidden.

"So.. you want to talk about it?" asked Stiles, his hands moving from playing with Derek's hair to moving his head and holding it so he could see his face.

"No. No, I don't want to talk about it." replied, raising an eyebrow, his face showing that he was slightly ticked off. "But do you want to tell me why you just let that guy, who was obviously not important in tonight's plan, get all over you?" he continued, moving stiles onto the couch as he started pacing around the room.

Balling his fast and stalking around, Derek didn't give Stiles a chance to even let out a sound as he continued. "Just the fact that you would put your life in danger as soon as a possibility of finishing a mission comes along astonishes me!"He stopped to put his hands on the table and let his head hang low. Stiles was annoyed at that point, because him? Okay, maybe he jumps to be helpful and he sometimes doesn't think about consequences and just acts, but that is not a good enough reason for Derek to get really worked up about. 

"This has nothing to do with what you're angry about, right?" Smirked stiles, crossing his legs and leaning against the couch, his hands behind his head. "This has nothing to do with it and you know it, you're just trying to divert away from what you're really scared of admitting." Continued Stiles, getting up from the couch and leaning against the wall. 

A silence was between the two, the only sound that could be heard is Derek's hard breathing. "Oh yeah? What am I scared of admitting, huh Stiles?" Derek's head shot up, his eyes locking with Stiles'.   
"You were just jealous."

Derek's eyes flashing red, his claws extracting. He looked angry for a second, then a smirk split his face as he started walking towards Stiles. Stiles' face whitened, he tried to get away, find a way out from where he was leaning against the wall, but all of that was a waste as Derek pinned him to it, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Derek's arms crowded stiles' head between them, making him helpless and unable to leave; but even then, the thought would never cross stiles' mind.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Derek, his voice muffled from where he hid his face in the crook of stiles' neck, breathing in his scent. It always amazed Derek how Stiles never freaked out when he buried his face in his neck. He heard stiles' shaking breath, and after a beat, without him even realizing, the words were out of Stiles' mouth.

"Try me, Derek. Try me."

Derek couldn't think, couldn't think about anything but the way Stiles smelled, the way his scent seized him in the way nothing else can, like arms wrapped around him, a heat that never fades. He licked and sucked on stiles' neck, knowing that they will be leaving marks. He pushed Stiles further into the wall, wanting him to feel every inch of him, all of him. Stiles tried to turn Derek's head, to have him meet his lips, but as soon as stiles' hand touched him, he pushed his arms up against the wall with one hand and held it there, the other going under his shirt and touching the hot skin underneath.

"I wanted to rip him apart. First the hand he touched you with, then his face for that smile he gave you. I wanted him to burn for even looking at you." Panted Derek, taking his head off stiles' neck to admire the bruises. He started going up his jaw, planting small kisses here and there. 

"But the thing I wanted the most stiles.." Stiles let out a moan at that, his head falling back and exposing more of his neck to the alpha. "Say it. Say it Derek, admit it. Please, please please." kept thrashing Stiles, head moving from side to side and body seeking warmth and friction from Derek  
"I wanted to take you apart stiles, I wanted to grab you and kiss you right there, just so I can show everyone you're mine.  Say it Stiles, say that you're mine." by this point, Derek's words turned from being soft and muffled by the kisses he was giving stiles, to forceful almost growling the words. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Stiles turned his head and met Derek's lips. The blood flew to his head, stiles felt nothing but the feel of Derek's lips pressed against his, the clash of tongues and the warmth and safety that the alpha brang to him. Derek pressed him further into the wall, the kiss getting more forceful than it was when Stiles initiated it. He stepped back to give Stiles time to breathe, but not without pulling Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth, nearly drawing blood and earning a moan from his lover.

"Really not what I was expecting when I thought of a way to get you jealous." Stiles' cheeky grin surprised Derek. His eyes widened at what came out of his mouth, his legs moved as if they had a mind of their own, but not before Derek had Stiles' back pinned to his firm chest. 

"You know better, Stiles." Stiles cursed as Derek's lips brushed his ear before biting hard on his neck.


End file.
